A variety of lubricants have been used over the years. Lubricant use is particularly widespread in the automobile industry; however, industrial and marine applications also are big consumers of lubricants.
Many types of lubricants are known. Motor oil is particularly well-known for use in lubricating moving parts in automobiles. Similarly, mineral oil is well known as a base for preparing lubricants. Other liquid lubricants include synthetic oils such as polyaklylene glycols (PAG), polyalpha-olefin (PAO), and synthetic esters. Solid lubricants are known; for example, including graphite, hexagonal boron nitride, molybdenum disulfide and tungsten disulfide
There is a need in the art for methods of using lubricants to improve the life and/or performance of articles.